This invention pertains to spacecraft. More particularly, it pertains to a system for communicating information relevant to actual or imminent catastrophic failure of the spacecraft.
It is not unusual for spacecraft to include internal telemetry equipment to monitor the state of the vehicle and to transmit data to the earth or another spacecraft. Unfortunately, there have been numerous instances in which a spacecraft, such as a satellite or deep space probe, has been lost without any data being transmitted to another vehicle or to the earth. In such cases, it is impossible for the controllers of the vehicle, to determine the cause of the failure; especially in cases where the vehicle can not be recovered. Other similar failures will inevitably occur if there is no data available to document the reasons for loss of the vehicle. For example, it is difficult, if not impossible to determine the presence of design flaws, much less to correct such flaws, without data pointing to the cause of the problem.
Another possible cause for loss of communication with the space vehicle is an attack by, for example, high-intensity electromagnetic bombardment or explosion. Again, it would be desirable for the controllers of the vehicle to be aware of the nature of such threats so that appropriate protective measures could be taken to protect other vehicles, by, for example, changing their location or trajectory, or by mounting an appropriate counterattack.
It is an object of the present intention to provide a method and an apparatus for determining the cause of failure of the vehicle, even if that vehicle has been irretrievably lost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for determining whether a vehicle has been lost due to a particular threat or attack.
In accordance with the invention, a system for operating in space comprises a primary vehicle and a secondary vehicle. The secondary vehicle includes a memory for storing data concerning at least one of the status of the primary vehicle and threats experienced by the primary vehicle; and a transmission system for transmitting data stored in the memory to at least one of a planet or another space vehicle. An ejection system causes the secondary vehicle to be ejected from the primary vehicle when predetermined criteria concerning the status data or the threat data are met.
The system may further comprise a spin system for causing the secondary vehicle to be spin stabilized when ejected from the primary vehicle. The spin system may comprise a torsion bar that can be bent to store mechanical energy; and a position lock for holding the secondary vehicle in position so that the torsion bar is bent, and for releasing the secondary vehicle when the secondary vehicle is to be ejected.
Preferably, the secondary vehicle is hardened against threats.
The data include at least one of vehicle identification, status and threat.
Sensors on at least one of the primary vehicle and the secondary vehicle provide data indicative of at least one of status and threat. The primary vehicle may also pass data directly to the secondary vehicle to be used for various purposes such as monitoring or storage.
The sensors may include a first group for providing data indicative of vehicle status and a second group for providing data indicative of threats. The first group of sensors may provide signals indicative of processor clock, power bus voltage, fuel level and thruster operation. The second group of sensors may provide signals indicative of electromagnetic radiation, shock, acceleration and temperature.
In accordance with the invention, a space vehicle may comprise an attachment system for attaching the vehicle to another space vehicle; a memory for storing data concerning at least one of the status of the other space vehicle and threats experienced by the other space vehicle; and a transmission system for transmitting data stored in the memory to at least one of a planet or a different space vehicle when predetermined criteria concerning the status data or the threat data are met.
The invention also comprises a method for operating in space comprising providing a primary vehicle; providing a secondary vehicle, the secondary vehicle including a memory for storing data concerning at least one of the status of the primary vehicle and threats experienced by the primary vehicle; and causing the secondary vehicle to be ejected form the primary vehicle when predetermined criteria concerning the status data or the threat data are met.